hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2034 Atlantic hurricane season (Hype/Sassmaster)
The 2034 Atlantic hurricane season was hyperactive because of a "Super La Niña", this season broke the previous record active 2005 Atlantic hurricane season. Storms Hurricane Archie On January 16, an extratropical low pressure system the NHC had been monitoring took on subtropical characteristics as the system intensified to Subtropical Depression One. By the end of that day, One continued to gradually intensify and eventually shed its subtropical characteristics. The next day, One began a track SE towards more favorable conditions, allowing the storm to intensify to 60 MPH, earning the name "Archie." Archie continued to explosively intensify, rather unusual for a cyclone to form in January. Late January 17, Archie took a direct southward shift. By the next day, winds within Archie's core were 80 MPH, making Archie the first hurricane of the season. Archie then shifted NE, continuing to deepen. On January 18, Archie peaked at 95 MPH, but soon after, began to disorganize in structure after colliding with a trough of wind shear in the Northern Atlantic. Disorganization continued into January 20 when Archie weakened back to 60 MPH, as cooler water temperatures and wind shear began to pull Archie apart. On January 21, Archie was blown completely apart as it began an extratropical transition, thus resulting in its dissipation. Archie never made landfall, thus resulting in no damages or fatalities. Hurricane Bailey Hurricane Bailey was an unusual storm because it was a rare pre-season major hurricane that formed in the month of February, and it dissipated as a strong winter storm equivalent to a C1 tropical cyclone. On February 27, a tropical disturbance was spotted in the Northern Atlantic by the NHC. Because of the time of year, the NHC gave the system a moderate chance of earning hurricane status, at 35%. Later that day, low levels of wind shear and unusually warm water temperatures of 88º Fahrenheit caused the system to become Tropical Depression Two. The next day, intensification continued and the storm later intensified to a 50 MPH Tropical Storm, earning the name Bailey. By March 1, Bailey began to grow in size as convection increased at the storm's core, decreasing the pressure still but raising the wind speed to 80 MPH, making the storm a C1 hurricane. After reaching 80 MPH, Bailey shifted NNE and moved almost parallel to the U.S. Coast. By the end of the day March 1, Bailey attained winds of 100 MPH, essentially making the storm a C2. On March 2, the hurricane peaked as a 120 MPH C3 that skirted Bermuda, causing severe damage with high waves and gale-force winds, missing a direct impact by 210 miles. Continuing NNE, the hurricane had weakened back to a C1 on March 3, after colliding with a trough of wind shear and cooler waters that affected the storm's development. Later that day, Bailey began an extratropical transition, despite the fact that the system was still producing hurricane-force winds near 75 MPH. Advisories were issued for Nova Scotia as Bailey's remnants approached. Late March 3, Bailey's remnants had transitioned back to a severe winter storm after merging with another winter low-pressure system moving away from New Brunswick. The storm produced heavy snows and 70 MPH winds across Nova Scotia, resulting in widespread blackouts and snowbounds across the country. Damage was extensive, which resulted in a complete shutdown of the country that lasted up to one week. On March 4, Bailey dissipated near Prince Edward Island and the Gulf of St. Lawrence, having resulted in $450 million in damages and nearly 70 fatalities. Subtropical Cyclone Cameron On May 23, an upper-level non-tropical low began to organize itself as favorable conditions brought in more storm development into the month of May. The system, just two miles southwest of Bermuda, began to track SE, producing light rain showers and gale-force winds on the island. Within hours, the system took on subtropical characteristics and intensified to 45 MPH, earning the name "Cameron." On May 24, Cameron took a slight dip SSE before shifting NE and continuing to track that way for the remainder of its life span. On May 25, Cameron failed to take on tropical characteristics as the structure remained disorganized and was held together only by loose circulation, resulting in the continuous dissipation and reformation of the storm's outer rain bands. Later that same day, an NHC recon flight found winds exceeding 85 MPH in the storm's core, thus making Cameron a "subtropical hurricane" equivalent to a C1. However, Cameron's loose organization inhibited further development of the system as cooler North Atlantic waters and increasing levels of wind shear began to severely affect the system as it traveled further northeast. On May 26, Cameron weakened back to 50 MPH as it underwent an eyewall-replacement cycle, further weakening the storm. On May 27, Cameron turned extratropical as it neared the Azores, where Moderate Storm Warnings were issued for May 28. On May 28, Cameron finished its extratropical transition back to a 37 MPH depression that later made landfall in the Azores, bringing light rain and blustery winds that resulted in minimal damage and no fatalities. Cameron's remnants later dissipated that day just north of the Azores. Tropical Storm Darla On May 30, a tropical wave 250 miles East of the Lesser Antilles began to organize and define its structure, eventually strengthening to 35 MPH, becoming Tropical Depression Four. Four moved over the Lesser Antilles later that day, having caused very minor damage and resulting in no deaths, later emerging into the favorable environment of the Caribbean. By the next day, convection increased in the storm's core as the system continued to develop. A recon flight found winds near 50 MPH within Four's core, earning the storm the name "Darla." At the end of that day, Darla peaked at 55 MPH prior to shifting NE and making landfall in Haiti. Spotty power outages and considerable building damage resulted from Darla's landfall; damages totaling $33 million, as well as resulting in 17 deaths. Shortly after making landfall in Haiti, Darla began to weaken rapidly due to high levels of wind shear found North of the Caribbean. On June 2, Darla weakened back to 30 MPH before beginning an extratropical transition east of Turks and Caicos. Darla's remnants dissipated later that day in the Northern Atlantic. Tropical Storm Emilio On June 5, a tropical disturbance formed WNW of the Lower Lesser Antilles and began to rapidly organize and strengthen within hours of first developing. By the end of the day, the strengthening invest was now Tropical Depression Five. Five continued to track NW across the Caribbean as convection continued to build up within the storm's eyewall. On June 6, Five had winds speeds reaching 55 MPH, essentially becoming a tropical storm with the name Emilio. Emilio continued on a northwest track, continuing to organize and grow in size and intensity. Emilio passed to the south of Jamaica while at 60 MPH; the storm's outer rain bands enveloping the island, causing 35 MPH winds and dropping over 4 inches of rain, resulting in minor damages. Emilio then passed near the Cayman Islands, causing spotty power outages due to high winds exceeding 65 MPH and heavy rainfall totaling 8 inches alone on the Grand Cayman. The NHC issued Tropical Storm Warnings for the Yucatán as Emilio made landfall there the next day at peak intensity - 71 MPH, 991 mbar. On June 7, Emilio took another slight shift NW and made landfall in the eastern edge of the Yucatán, causing problems with a ten foot storm surge and near hurricane-force winds. Damaging winds resulted in widespread power outages, most heavily concentrated in Cancún, where damage was the worst. Emilio's rainfall totaled eleven inches in some areas, as well as wind gusts resulting in heavy sign and tree damage, resulting in road closures all over the eastern portion of the peninsula. An EF0 tornado confirmed near Playa del Carmen caused minor damage. In total, Emilio caused over $280 million in damages and resulted in 24 fatalities across the peninsula. Emilio weakened back to 60 MPH after hitting the Yucatán and then re-emerged over the Gulf of Mexico on July 8. Emilio briefly strengthened to 65 MPH alongside the coast of eastern Mexico; the storm producing light rain in Mexico. Emilio then weakened to 55 MPH prior to making landfall in Galveston, Texas, bringing much needed rain to the drought-stricken area. On July 10, Emilio shifted NNE over Central Texas, having finished an extratropical transition as the storm died down to 30 MPH. The remnants of Emilio dissipated later the day in Oklahoma, having caused less damage when compared to Emilio's landfall in the Yucatán; damages remaining mainly minimal. Tropical Depression Six Within hours of Tropical Depression Five (later Tropical Storm Emilio) first forming, the remnants of the same tropical wave that spawned that storm collectively organize into an invest who's core deepened rather quickly. On June 6, wind shear from the strengthening Tropical Storm Emilio slightly inhibited development, but the system managed to strengthen to 30 MPH later that day, passing to the South of Hispaniola, skirting the edge of the island with light rain showers. TD Six then shifted WNW slightly and hit Jamaica, dumping over 7 inches of rain, resulting in minor flooding all over the island. On June 7, just as Emilio hit the Yucatán, TD Six peaked at 35 MPH prior to tracking through Guantanamo Bay, clipping both the Southeastern end of Cuba and producing moderate winds and rain showers in the Cayman Islands, resulting in very minimal damage. Continuing to press NW, Six remained annular as it made a slight landfall in Sandino, Cuba, causing very minimal damage. However, increased convection at the Southeastern edge of the system turned thunderstorm activity severe, resulting in the formation of a possible tornado in Nueva Gerona, where gusts were recorded maxing at 55 MPH along with the fact that nearly nine inches of rain fell in that area, causing treacherous road conditions as well as sporadic flooding. The Cayman Islands were somewhat less affected; receiving only 4-5 inches of rain and lower wind gusts. TD Six began to weaken after hitting the Cayman Islands as well as Cuba, continuing to follow a nearly identical track to Tropical Storm Emilio, a rapidly-strengthening tropical storm that slammed the Yucatán at peak intensity, almost simultaneously to the time TD Six hit the Cayman Islands and part of Cuba at a peak intensity of 35 MPH. However, the southeastern end of the storm began to develop severe thunderstorm-type activity, inhibiting further development as the increased activity began to affect the system's circulation. Increasing wind shear from TS Emilio further deteriorated Six's structure as the the depression's outer rain bands began to dissipate. On June 9, after skirting to the east of the Yucatán, having produced only rain showers, emerged over the Gulf of Mexico. However, the severe thunderstorm activity at the southeastern edge of the storm caused heavy damage in Playa del Carmen, already considerably damaged by TS Emilio only a day before. Eventually, TD Six broke into two separate cells after making landfall in Texas; the weaker half being absorbed by Extratropical Storm Emilio over Dallas, meanwhile, the extratropical-turned remnants of the severe thunderstorm half resulted in heavy rainfall in Lake Charles, LA, where the storm later dissipated on June 10, having caused minimal damages and no deaths. Hurricane Felicia On June 17, a tropical wave near the Virgin Islands began to organize a decreasing central area of low pressure, later strengthening to Tropical Depression Seven that evening. The next day, the system continued to deepen rapidly, having sifted WNW into the Northern Atlantic, where favorable conditions of warm temperatures near 90º Fahrenheit and low levels of wind shear allowed for rapid intensification to take place. Within hours, winds within the TD Seven's core reached 60 MPH, thus earning the storm the name "Felicia." Felicia only remained a TS for several hours as a pinhole eye developed as the pressure within the storm's core continued to drop; the structure becoming more increasingly well-defined as the storm reached speeds of 75 MPH, having become a Category 1 hurricane. Felicia, only 233 miles away from Turks and Caicos, continued to grow in structure as the storm's eyewall expanded to 479 miles wide. Early June 22, Felicia attained winds of 105 MPH, having become a C2 as the NHC issued Hurricane Warnings for Georgia and South Carolina as the storm continued to approach from the southeast. Later that day, Felicia grew to 940 miles in width as an NHC recon flight reported winds near 130 MPH within the storm's inner eyewall before mysteriously disappearing a few hours later. Soon after, Felicia was upgraded to 135 MPH with a pressure of 938 mbar following the recon flight's report of winds near 130 MPH. On June 23, Felicia peaked at 155 MPH shortly after the U.S. President issued mandatory evacuations from Charleston, SC to Jacksonville, NC. Prior to Felicia's landfall, the storm's strong indirect effects were felt from Miami, Florida to Virginia Beach, Virginia. The storm's low pressure and intense wind speeds resulted in large swells of water as well as powerful rip currents that resulted in boating accidents and several reports of dead swimmers as far south as Fort Lauderdale, causing the closings of numerous beaches from Florida to Virginia. In addition, large swells of water disturbed much of the ocean life, resulting in a plethora of reports about washed up dead fish and other sea life on beaches as far south as Miami, Florida. Boating accidents were common as unusually high waves along the coasts of the Carolinas were to blame for several severe boating crashes, which resulted in the deaths of three people. At 10:00 P.M. EST on June 23, Felicia had weakened back to 145 MPH as it made landfall in Wilmington, North Carolina, causing major and extensive damage, being one of the strongest and most intense hurricanes to hit the state since Ophelia of 2005 and Isabel of 2003. Felicia brought with it a storm surge with waves exceeding 25 FT in height, resulting in the absolute destruction of beachfront properties and buildings. Winds exceeding 140 MPH resulted in downed trees and damaged buildings all across the state, as well as widespread power outages and sporadicly scattered debris due to extreme weather conditions. Land and terrain interaction eventually caused a rapid decrease in Felicia's intensity, degenerating to 90 MPH prior to hitting Charlotte. Over 16 inches of rain fell during the storm's landfall in NC, resulting in large-scale flash flooding in many areas of the state, resulting in further damages. Felicia further weakened to 70 MPH prior to exiting North Carolina, still remaining tropical as the structure held together. The storm continued NW, eventually crossing into Ohio on June 26, causing moderate damages with 65 MPH winds and heavy rains, as well as spawning several minor tornadoes in the southern part of the state. The storm briefly strengthened whilst over Toledo, Ohio, producing 70 MPH wind gusts, causing power outages as well as downed trees, electrical wires, and road signs. Damage was most severe at Owens College, where a downed tree fell on an office/utility building, resulting in the deaths of the two people inside. Felicia later turned extratropical over Lake Michigan prior to turning ENE, producing a strong EF4 tornado in the Lake Simcoe Basin of Quebec, resulting in five deaths and nearly $17 billion in damages to residential neighborhoods and strip malls alike. Felicia's remnants later dissipated that same day, leading to a nationwide celebration known as "Bye Felicia," to which people no longer had to worry about the catastrophic storm. In total, Felicia was one of the worst hurricanes to strike the Eastern United States, having resulted in $14.5 billion in damages; $7 billion in North Carolina alone, as well as being directly responsible for the deaths of 178 people, leading to the retirement of the storm's name; Felicia, in 2017. Hurricane Gordon On June 27, a tropical wave developed over western Guinea and began to track WNW as it entered the North Atlantic, keeping to the south of Cape Verde. Within hours, the wave began to develop under more stable conditions as a center of low-pressure developed. Wind speeds in the core reached 30 MPH, thus making the system a depression as it passed to the south of Cape Verde, brushing the islands with light rain showers. On June 28, TD Eight developed a small, ragged eye as the system continued to intensify, soon reaching Tropical Storm status when winds within the storm's core reached 45 MPH. Within a two-hour period, the newly-named Tropical Storm Gordon reached wind speeds of 65 MPH, along with a rapid drop in pressure to 993 mbar. On June 29, Gordon strengthened to 70 MPH, and, later, 80 MPH, thus becoming a C1 hurricane. Throughout the day, Gordon's organization continued to rapidly improve, meanwhile the NHC issued Hurricane Warnings for the Virgin Islands as well as Puerto Rico and parts of the Turks and Caicos as the rapidly-intensifying storm continued to approach. The next day, Gordon was greatly impacted by the Brown Ocean Effect as the storm underwent an explosive intensification pattern. At 9:47 A.M. EST, Gordon passed to the north of the Virgin Islands, having strengthened to 105 MPH as the storm's organization continued to improve. The storm's outer eyewall caused considerable damage to the islands, having brought 75 MPH winds and heavy rains, along with a westward-moving storm surge exceeding 14 feet in height. Gordon was responsible for causing spotty power outages as well as downed trees and power lines, in addition to destroying piers and small craft with high waves. Scattered loss of water and food lasted for nearly two weeks after Gordon's landfall. In total, Gordon was responsible for $426 million in damages and claimed over 70 lives. Due to the Brown Ocean Effect, Gordon continued to explosively intensify, even as it made continuous landfalls in both the Caribbean and the Bahamas. Gordon stayed just to the north of Puerto Rico as it remained at 105 MPH, continuing to track WNW. The storm continued to increase in size, now reaching 947 square miles total. Gordon's outer rain bands caused severe thunderstorm-type activity over Puerto Rico, bringing 60 MPH winds and heavy rains, in addition to rough surf and intense rip currents that resulted in the disappearance of two swimmers six miles away from San Juan on July 1. In addition, intense tornado activity was reported in and near the island, as multiple weak tornadoes caused moderate damage along the northern end of the island, mainly in the cities of Camuy and Arecibo. Waterspouts were also reported along the coast of the island; more intense ones were to blame for the disappearance of several craft the day of Gordon's landfall. The most intense of Gordon's tornadoes was an EF1 near Terranova, which formed at 11:39 P.M. EST and caused over $628 million in damages and was responsible for two fatalities. Continuing to track WNW, the Brown Ocean Effect caused Gordon to intensify to a 125 C3 as it moved into the Turks and Caicos, causing extensive damage with a 30-ft storm surge and damaging winds in excess of 120 MPH. Gordon was responsible for severe structural damage of most reinforced buildings as well as uprooting many large trees and causing irreparable damage to manufactured houses. Gordon also had devastating impacts on Hispaniola; 25-foot waves resulted in severe beach erosion, sustained damage to piers, as well as the sinking of small boats and moderate damage to larger vessels. Over eight inches of rainfall in Haiti resulted in minimal flooding, most notably in Port-de-Paix. Hours later, Gordon passed through a channel in between Cuba and the Bahamas, resulting in catastrophic damage to both islands as Gordon strengthened to 130 MPH, thus making the storm a Category 4 hurricane. Gordon resulted in catastrophic damage in Cuba as the storm hit soon after strengthening to 130 MPH. Waves exceeding 40 feet in height resulted in massive destruction along the coasts of northern Cuba, as well as the southern edge of the Bahamas. Extensive power outages resulted were long-lived as damaging winds uprooted thousands of trees, isolating many communities. Northern Cuba was devastated by the massive storm surge, which flooded communities up to five miles inland, resulting in the absolute destruction of smaller buildings as well as the obliteration of many Cuban beaches. After causing much destruction in Cuba and parts of the Bahamas, Gordon strengthened to 145 MPH as the storm emerged in the Gulf of Mexico, making an immediate and direct landfall in Key West, Florida, causing extreme damage. The storms 45-foot storm surge resulted in massive devastation to coastal areas and beaches, flooding areas far inland as well as destroying unreinforced structures. Gordon was responsible for total power outages as far north as Orlando, Florida, where Disney and Universal Parks were closed for a week due to minor damages prior to re-opening again. In the Florida Keys, Gordon resulted in a complete contamination of water sources after causing an overflowed sewer pipeline to burst, thus releasing sea water into the system, leading to an extensive repair that took nearly two years after the storm to complete. In addition, over 16,000 homes were either destroyed or damaged to the point beyond repair. Even still, Hurricane Gordon had not yet peaked. On July 5, Gordon intensified to 155 MPH after causing much destruction in the Florida Keys, including a destructive EF2 tornado near Marathon. On July 6, Gordon fully emerged over the favorable Gulf of Mexico, where it strengthened to C5 status within two hours. Then, Gordon began to shift NNW as it neared the Louisiana Coast, which had been under mandatory evacuations starting on July 4. Early the next day, Gordon peaked at 170 MPH, with a pressure measuring out exactly at 900 mbar. The storm remained at this annular intensity even as it made a direct hit on New Orleans. Hurricane Haley Subtropical Depression Ten Hurricane Irivng Hurricane Justine Hurricane Kurt Hurricane Lillian Subtropical Storm Marianna Storm Names The following is a list of names used for the 2034 Atlantic hurricane season. All names from the previous list were retired, resulting in the following list of new names, all of which were used for the first time: *Archie *Bailey *Cameron *Darla *Emilio *Felicia *Gordon *Haley *Irving *Justine *Kurt *Lillian *Marianna *Nico *Octavia *Peter *Quinn *Rafael *Stella *Takoda *Ursula *Victor *Willow *Xander *Yazmin *Zacharias Retirement In early spring 2035, the NHC retired the following names from the list above: Felicia, Gordon, Category:Future Hurricane Season Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Destructive Seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Hurricanes Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Active Hurricane Seasons Category:Destructive Hurricanes Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical/Subtropical Cyclones Category:Active Atlantic Hurricane Season